


Keine Hoffnung für mich

by Dúriel (Amancham)



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dark, Deutsch | German, Drama, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-17
Updated: 2005-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/D%C3%BAriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was wäre geschehen, hätte Arwen Mittelerde tatsächlich verlassen? Wie wäre es weitergegangen, was wäre passiert?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keine Hoffnung für mich

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge-fic. Die Vorgabe war: Was wäre passiert, wenn Arwen Mittelerde verlassen hätte?

„Aragorn!“ Legolas blickte sich suchend um. Männer und Pferde waren über den Platz verstreut, doch seinen Freund sah er nicht. Gimli, der die suchenden Rufe seines Freundes gehört hatte, eilte herbei und blickte den Elben fragend an.

„Was ist passiert?“, meinte er nur erschrocken, als er den Gesichtsausdruck des Elbenprinzen sah. Doch Legolas antwortete nicht, denn soeben hatte er Aragorn erblickt und eilte zu dem Mann, der auf dem Boden hockte und ausdruckslos vor sich hin starrte. Legolas musste ihn nicht fragen, um zu sehen, dass sein Freund bereits wusste, was er ihm berichten wollte. Schweigend setzte sich der Elb neben Aragorn und blickte ihn an. Dieser schien nicht zu reagieren.

Gimli trat hinzu und machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, doch Legolas schüttelte rasch den Kopf und der Zwerg schloss den Mund, ohne dass ein Wort über seine Lippen gekommen wäre. Schweigen lag über den drei Freunden, lange Zeit. Schließlich hob Aragorn den Blick. Seine Augen glänzten

„Es tut mir leid.“, flüsterte Legolas behutsam. Aragorn nickte dankbar, doch das Lächeln, welches er seinem Freund für dessen Mitgefühl schenken wollte, wollte ihm nicht über die Lippen kommen.

„Du hast es also auch gespürt… ich hatte gehofft, meine Sinne spielten mir einen Streich.“, murmelte der Mensch schließlich schwach. Seine Stimme zitterte. Legolas spürte seinen Schmerz und er litt mit ihm. Arwen Undómiel, der Abendstern hatte Mittelerde vor wenigen Minuten verlassen und die Elben seufzten traurig auf, als sie den schönsten Stern verloren.

~*~

Elrond, Herr von Bruchtal stand in der Halle vor dem alten Bildnis, welches zeigte, wie Isildur mit dem zerbrochenen Schwert den einen Ring von Saurons Finger schnitt. Lange stand er nun schon hier. Der Halbelb hatte gehofft, er würde sich besser fühlen, wenn seine Tochter in Sicherheit war, doch die Hoffnung hatte ihn getrogen. Seufzend musste Elrond sich eingestehen, dass er sich nun schlechter fühlte, da Arwen die Gestade von Mittelerde verlassen hatte.

Mit ihr war die Hoffnung gegangen.

_„Aus Schatten ein Licht entspringe!  
Aus Asche soll Feuer loh’n  
Heil wird die zerbrochene Klinge,  
Der Kronlose steigt auf den Thron.“_

Wie oft hatte seine Tochter diese Worte gesprochen? Wie oft hatte sie ihn gebeten, die Bruchstücke Narsils wieder zusammenzufügen, Aragorn jene Waffe zu geben, die nur von einem König geführt werden konnte? Viele Male! Und nicht hatte Elrond das Vertrauen und die Hoffnung seiner Tochter teilen können. Zu tief saßen der Schmerz und die Angst, einen weiteren Menschenkönig versagen zu sehen.

Liebevoll wanderten seine Finger über die Bruchstücke ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und sich abwandte. Tief in Gedanken versunken, trat Elrond nach draußen. Blätter wehten ihm im lauen Wind entgegen. Alte, abgestorbene Blätter, welche doch eigentlich grün und frisch sein sollten. Doch der Herbst hatte längst Einzug gehalten, in Bruchtal, manche Bäume waren schon fast kahl. Das Ende nahte.

~*~

„Meine treuen Freunde! Wir haben eine lange Reise hinter uns. Doch das Ende naht und es wird wohl ein Ende mit Schrecken sein. Ich verlange nicht, dass ihr mich begleitet.“ Aragorn sah Gimli und Legolas an. Die beiden schluckten, als sie die kühle Entschlossenheit in den Augen des Freundes erkannten. Aragorn hoffte nicht mehr.

„Hast du denn noch gar nichts gelernt, Aragorn, über den Starrsinn der Zwerge?“, meinte Legolas lächelnd und Gimli nickte bekräftigend.

„Wir haben es gemeinsam begonnen. Dann werden wir es eben auch gemeinsam beenden.“, stimmte der Zwerg sogleich zu. Aragorn nickte den beiden dankbar zu, als sie auf die Pferde stiegen und sich der Schar der Eorlingas anschlossen. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm ein tröstlicher Gedanke war, die beiden in seiner Nähe zu wissen.

Die lange Reise nach Gondor begann. Eine Reise, die für viele von ihnen die letzte sein würde und jeder wusste davon. 

Die Worte, welche Gandalf kurz vor seiner Abreise zu Aragorn gesprochen hatte, dass sein Weg ihn über den Fluss nach Gondor führen sollte, hatte der Mann in all dem Durcheinander seiner Gefühle völlig vergessen.

~*~

Die Schlacht um Minas Tirith tobte. Gandalf hatte die Führung übernommen, nachdem Denethor völlig den Verstand verloren hatte. Doch die geringen Chancen schwanden immer weiter. Längst hatten die Horden der Orks den äußersten Ring eingenommen. Doch noch war nichts verloren, wie der weiße Zauberer wusste.

Die Gegner hatten noch weitere sechs Mauern zu überwinden, ehe sie die Stadt wirklich eingenommen hatten und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Rohirrim eintreffen würden. Doch langsam wurde die Zeit trotzdem knapp.

„Gibt es noch Hoffnung? Für Frodo und Sam?“, riss ihn plötzlich Pippins Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Gandalf blickte den Hobbit an. „Es gab nie Hoffnung.“, murmelte er leise, entkräftete jedoch die Aussage sogleich. Frodo würde es schaffen. Er musste es einfach schaffen!

Endlich war der ersehnte Augenblick gekommen. Rufe verkündeten inmitten des Schlachtlärms, dass Reiter herankamen. Theoden und seine Männer trafen wahrlich nicht zu früh ein! Gandalf atmete leise auf und blickte über die Mauer hinunter auf die herankommenden Reiter. Es waren viele, aber nicht genug. Bei weitem nicht.

Als die Schar der Reiter näherrückte und sich in die Schlacht stürzte, keuchte Gandalf ungläubig auf. An der Spitze der Reiter neben Eomer und Theoden erblickten die scharfen Augen des Zauberers Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn!

Schwer stützte sich der alte Mann auf seinen Stab, als alle Hoffnung von ihm abfiel. „Wann habe ich versagt?“, flüsterte er leise. Sogleich war Pippin wieder neben ihm und versuchte, ebenfalls über die – für ihn – viel zu hohe Mauer zu blicken.

„Was ist los, Gandalf? Was geschieht dort unten?“, fragte er. Doch Antwort erhielt der Hobbit keine. Schweigend starrte Gandalf hinunter auf das Schlachtfeld und reagierte nicht, sackte mehr und mehr in sich zusammen, als würde ihn jede Kraft verlassen. „Gandalf?“, rief  Pippin voller Panik. „Gandalf!“

~*~

Die Mûmakil richteten schreckliche Blutbäder an, in den Reihen der Menschen. Längst war Gandalf zusammen mit den Kriegern Gondors nach draußen geritten, um in der letzten Schlacht Seite an Seite mit den Rohirrim zu kämpfen.

Schrecklich war der Anblick des Schlachtfeldes. Doch immer noch kämpften die Männer, auch wenn es schier aussichtslos schien. Der Tod des Hexenkönigs war nur ein kleiner Lichtblick in dem erbitterten Kampf.

Verzweifelt suchte Gandalf einen Weg zu den Gefährten zu schlagen, doch die Horden der Orks drängten immer wieder aufs Neue heran und der Zauberer gelangte nicht zu seinen Freunden.

Tatsächlich schien es, als würden die tapfer kämpfenden Menschen die Oberhand gewinnen. Es wirkte so, als gäbe es wirklich noch ein Hoffen auf den Sieg, solange nur der Ring nicht in Saurons Hände gefallen war.

Doch die Hoffnung trog. Ein Klingen von Schlachtrufen und Hörnern drang vom Ufer des Flusses herauf und in geringer Entfernung konnten die Menschen die Schar düsterer Schiffe ausmachen, die auf das Ufer zuhielten.

Die Orks brüllten vor Begeisterung, riefen ihren Verbündeten zu, schnell in die Schlacht einzugreifen. Die Menschen hingegen, geschwächt von den erbitterten Kämpfen, sahen mit der Ankunft der Schiffe ihr letzten Chancen schwinden und ein entsetztes Raunen klang durch die Reihen der tapferen Krieger.

Selbst Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas sank das Herz und der Mut schien die drei Freunde verlassen zu wollen, angesichts der Übermacht, die ihnen nun entgegenstand. Doch der Blick des Menschen wandte sich gen Osten und unverändert spie der Schicksalsberg seine Flammen und die dunkle Asche in die Luft. Es hatte sich nichts geändert an dem Anblick, weder im positiven, noch im negativen Sinne. Also war noch nicht alles verloren, denn der eine Ring konnte sich noch nicht in den Händen des dunklen Herrschers befinden.

„Für Frodo!“, flüsterte er seinen Gefährten zu und schrie es dann noch einmal laut heraus. „Für Frodo!!“, stimmten der Elb und der Zwerg ein und gemeinsam warfen sie sich den nahenden Truppen entgegen, dicht gefolgt von den vereinten Kräften der Rohirrim und der Krieger Gondors.

~*~

„Runter!“, schrie Sam entsetzt auf und suchte Schutz hinter einem Felsen. Doch Frodo reagierte scheinbar nicht. „In Deckung!“, versuchte der Hobbit seinen Freund noch einmal aus dessen Lethargie zu hohlen, doch nur langsam drangen die Worte zu dem sichtlich geschwächten Hobbit durch, der sich nun umdrehte.

Doch zu langsam, zu spät. Das Licht, welches Sam schon nahen sah, erreichte Frodo, fixierte ihn. Saurons Auge hatte den Ringträger erfasst. „Frodo!!!“

~*~

Ein Kreischen drang durch die Luft, ausgestoßen von den verbliebenen Nazgûl und ihren schrecklichen Kreaturen. Entsetzt schrieen die Männer auf und zuckten zusammen. So mancher von ihnen zuckte kurz darauf erneut, als ein Ork die kurze Unachtsamkeit seines Feindes sogleich genutzt hatte, um ihm nun das Schwert tief in die Brust zu rammen.

Ein letztes Mal kreisten die Nazgûl über dem Schlachtfeld, dann drehten sie ab und flogen davon, nach Osten, nach Mordor, zum Schicksalsberg.

„Nein!“, flüsterte Gandalf schwach. Dies konnte nur eines bedeuten: Das Ende.

Der Aufschrei einer wohlbekannten Stimme ließ den Istari herumfahren. Er sah gerade noch, wie Aragorn vom Pferd stürzte und voller Entsetzen warf er Schattenfell herum und ritt durch die Gegner, um zu seinem Freund zu gelangen.

Gimli und Legolas waren sogleich zur Stelle. Gimli sprang vom Rücken des Pferdes, die Axt hoch erhoben postierte er sich über seinem Freund, so dass kein weiterer Ork dem Mann mehr schaden konnte. Legolas ritt in einem engen Kreis um den am Boden Liegenden herum und beschoss die Gegner mit seinen todbringenden Pfeilen, um Aragorn zu schützen.

Dieser jedoch regte sich nicht. Er lag am Boden, die Augen starrten in den Himmel, die Hand hielt den Griff der Waffe noch immer umklammert, die in seiner Brust steckte. Er atmete schwach.

„Aragorn!“ Gandalf sprang von Schattenfell herunter und beugte sich über den Verwundeten, doch seine erfahrenen Augen sahen sogleich, dass hier keine Hilfe mehr zu geben war. Aragorn, der letzte Nachfahre der großen Menschenkönige würde sterben. „Hatte ich dir nicht einen anderen Weg bestimmt?“, flüsterte der Zauberer tadelnd und nahm den Kopf des Mannes behutsam hoch. „Du solltest den Thron Gondors am Ende besteigen, mein Freund, nicht vor den Toren deiner Stadt fallen.“ Aragorn röchelte und schloss die Augen. Nur schwach drang seine Stimme zu Gandalf.

„Als… als Arwen Mittel… Mittelerde verließ…“, keuchte er unter großer Anstrengung. „Nahm sie die Hoffnung mit sich…. Und ließ keine Hoffnung … keine Hoffnung für mich.“, stieß er mühsam hervor. „Díheno nin, Mithrandir! Díhen…“ Mit diesen Worten auf den Lippen verstarb der König der Menschen.

Legolas und Gimli blickten voller Entsetzen auf den Leichnam des Gefährten. Nie hätten sie erwartet, dass er so rasch von ihnen gehen würde. Wut und Angst mischten sich mit Trauer, Entsetzen und Schmerz und ohne noch auf irgendetwas zu achten, stürzten die beiden Freunde Seite an Seite in die Schlacht, mitten in die Orks und schlugen eine breite Schneise durch die Reihen der Feinde, in ihrer blinden Wut.

~*~

Sam versuchte vergeblich, Frodo aus dem Lichtschein zu zerren, er versuchte vergeblich, seinen Freund aus dessen seltsam entrückten Zustand zu erwecken, er versuchte vergeblich, den Ring aus der verkrampften Hand des anderen Hobbits zu lösen, um die Aufgabe selbst zu Ende zu führen, denn ihm war klar, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis die Schergen des dunklen Lords auftauchen und den Ring zu ihrem Meister bringen würden. Und dann… dann wäre Mittelerde verloren.

Doch all seine Versuche blieben erfolglos.

~*~

Sauron erhielt zurück, was sein Eigen war und Mittelerde fiel in die Schatten.


End file.
